


15 Things He Never Tried

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Series: Many Shades of Sabriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dating, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little joky fic I wrote after a friend on Tumblr left me this request: "Keeping in mind the canon Sabriel interactions (killing Dean 100+ times, turning Sam into a car, TV land, etc), what are some ideas that Gabe might have rejected for attracting Sam’s attention? Ones that would be too outrageous, even for the trickster. (I’m going with Gabe as the grade school boy who teases his crush rather than normal flirting.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Things He Never Tried

  1. Fill the Impala with candy – apparently Sammy doesn’t have a sweet tooth and that car is one of the things Dean would give his life for other than Sam and Cas.  Also, scratch filling the car with flowers.  Sam doesn’t like those either, and Dean’s rage applies here as well.
  2. Poof Dean to a foreign country to get alone time – try Tahiti. Apparently if I send him to Antarctica and he dies of hypothermia, Sam would be upset
  3. 3.  Give him antlers to complete his moose-aura – Anna assures me this would be a terrible plan, and that men generally don’t like when you combine them with an animal to get their attention. Also, alters    make wearing hats and putting clothes on impossible
  4. Wisk Sam away to Paris for a romantic weekend – next time, consider this option when it’s not the middle of the Apocalypse, Sammich might be more receptive then.
  5. Show up naked in his motel room when he least expects it – Cas assured me one or both of them would attempt to shoot me.
  6. Shrink Sam and carry him around in my jeans pocket until he loves me back – needless to say, Cas shot this one down pretty quick.  I had to agree it was a bad idea once Anna commented that it was a little too like ‘Alice in Wonderland’.
  7. Bring Daddy Winchester back to life long enough to ask for Sammich’s hand in marriage – on second though… he’d probably just try to shoot me.  Or be a zombie.  One of the two, neither of which is a good option.
  8. Curse Sam to live in an enchanted painting or mirror until such time and he agrees to go on a date with me with – Anna pointed out I can barely keep my wings neat and clean, let alone keep a piece of art or delicate mirror safe that has a loved one inside it
  9. Transport Sam & Dean-o back in time to the days when angels were worshipped so he can see what he’s missing out on – knowing my luck, they’d die of heat stroke.  Bad plan all around.
  10. Give him his own wings as a peace offering/gift idea – Cas says he’d probably get his head stuck in the ceiling somehow…
  11. Transform into a dog to earn their trust, become their pet, and then one night while he’s asleep turn back into me – while it might show I’m loyal, Anna says it also makes me a creepy stalker.
  12. Shoot him with Cupid’s arrow myself – not only would Cupid not let me voluntarily borrow his bow, but then when I tried to shoot it I ended up poking myself in the eye. 
  13. Send a garrison of strippers wearing angel wings to Sam’s motel room – Dean does NOT appreciate male strippers, and was very rude when he ripped their wings off before threatening to get the shot gun.
  14. Ask for Dean’s help – last time he tried to cut my head off, never attempt again
  15. Just ask him like a normal person. 




End file.
